Everything
by l0vetakesnoprisoners
Summary: Two people from Phoebe's past show up. Includes all four sisters. Prue/Andy Piper/Leo Paige/Henry and eventual Phoebe/Cole
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did things would have been so different.**

**A/N #1:** this is my first fic on here, so please try to be nice. :)  
**A/N #2:** this should be about 2007 but includes some major changes in Charmed. okay, first off Prue never died and Andy came back as a whitelighter during the fourth season. They got married and now have two sons Andrew Mason Trudeau Jr. age 3 & Addam James Trudeau age 1. Cole never came back & went crazy after his first vanquish, but Phoebe had their son, Benjamin Coleridge Halliwell-Turner age 4. Leo stayed a whitelighter and instead of Wyatt & Chris, Piper and Leo have Matthew Allen Wyatt age 4. I know, its a lot of changes, sorry. Just pretend that seasons 5 & 6 didn't happen. Oh Phoebe and Coop are married, so are Paige and Henry.

"Coop Halliwell! Where do you think you're going!? We are not done here! Argh!" Phoebe Halliwell yelled in frustration at her husband, who hearted away during their arguement. "I hate when he does that!" _It seemed like we've been arguing a lot more lately. What's happening to us? _she thought to herself.

"Mommy?" her four-year-old son Benjamin called out from the living room. She didn't think that he was listening.  
"Yes, baby?" she answered going out into the hallway.

"Awe we goin' to Auntie Pipew and Auntie Pwue's soon? I wanna play wiff Matt, Andy, an' Addam."  
"I'm sorry, Buddy. Just one minute. Mommy has to get the keys." Phoebe went over to the table and got her keys.

"Okay, do you have your toy you're taking?"  
Ben nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

* * *

At the manor Piper, Prue and Paige were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking.

"And then Ben comes up to me and Phoebe and gives her his 'special drink' he made which was really apple juice and something he found in the fridge! He sat there and waited to see if she liked it so, she drank it!"

They all laughed for a minute before Prue paused and said "Hey, where is Phoebe?"

"Yeah," Paige said, "Doesn't she normally get here before I do?"

Piper sighed, "She normally does, but lately she's been getting here later and later."

"Why?" her sisters asked simulataniously.

"I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with Coop. Have you noticed that hes not around as much?"

"Now that you mention it," Paige said, "I don't think I saw him at all this week. Well, except when he came late to the family dinner yesterday."

"And even then," Prue said thoughtfully, "He left early because they were arguing."

"I'm starting-" Piper began, but was cut off by Ben's good morning greetings as he and his mother arrived.

"Good Mornin' Auntie Pipew, Auntie Pwue, an' Auntie Paige!"

"Hey, Ben! Matt, Andy, and Addam are in Matt's room playing."

"'Kay! Bye-bye!" and he left the kitchen just as fast as he came.

"Awwwl, he's so cute!" Paige squealed.

"Oh, good morning to you, too, sisters." Phoebe sarcasticly remarked.

"Good morning, Phoebe. Did that make you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you, Prue."

"So, Pheebs," Piper began, "Hows your day goin'?"

Phoebe groaned, "Piper, its only 9 o'clock."

"Well, how was your day until you came here?"

"Okay," she said but her tone of voice made all of her sisters look at her.

"You're lying." Paige said.

"I am not."

"Yes you are, Phoebe. I can tell. Now, spill." Prue said in a voice that made Phoebe feel like she was sixteen again.

"It's really not that big of a deal."

"Come on, Phoebe," Piper said encouragingly, "We're your sisters, tell us."

"Oh all right. So, this morning I don't feel well and Coop and I get into an arguement. And right during the middle, he just leaves."

"Oh, Pheebs, its nothing to worry about every couple has a fight every once in a while. Do you remember when Andy and I first got married?"

"Prue, this wasn't our first fight. We've been arguing more and more lately. I just don't understand how we just went from being so happy to arguing daily."

Piper smiled at her sister. "It's okay, Pheebs, I know you two can work it out."

Phoebe sighed. "I hope so."

"Prue! Look out!" Paige shouted. Prue turned around to see a demon had just shimmered in and threw an energyball at her. She used her telekinesis and sent it flying back at the demon, vanquishing him easily.

"Wow, that was a little too easy."

"Mhm," Piper agreed. "Maybe we should check the book?"

"Yeah," Paige agreed.

"Okay, guys" Phoebe said, "You go and I'll be up in a minute. I'm going to check on the boys."

Phoebe walked up the stairs and headed to Matt's room while her sisters walked to the attic.

Halfway up the stairs the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Paige yelled.

* * *

Paige opened the door, revealing a girl about fourteen or fifteen. She was dressed in jeans and a green tanktop. Her eyes were an emrald green and her long brown hair was in a neat braid. Paige looked at her curiously.

"Uh, hi. Does Phoebe Halliwell live here?"

"Uhm, well, she doesn't live here," the girl looked disappointed. "but, she is here now. Do you want me to get her?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Wait here. I'll go get her."


	2. Okay, I can do this

Thank you to Joleca and lizardmomma for my first two reviews ever! It made me feel awesome to read what you think! Also, this is kind of short and I'm still new to posting here and it took me like 9 tries to add this, sorry.

* * *

Paige walked into Matt's room. "Uhh, Pheebs, theres someone downstairs for you."

Phoebe looked at her oddly. "Here for me?" Paige nodded, "That's odd."

"I know."

* * *

Phoebe walked down the stairs with Paige behind her.

She looked at the girl. She had never seen her before, but her face had that familiar quality to it. As if she saw her before.

Charleigh stood there fidgeting while Phoebe looked her over. She was anxious before she even got there and being studied like that only made it worse.

"So, I'm Phoebe. How can I help you?"

Charleigh stood there staring, she had practiced this before. Why couldn't she say anything now?

"Uhh, well, I'm not really sure if you can help me, but I.. well, I uh, its just that.."

"Hold on a minute. Relax." Phoebe smiled, "Okay, now how about telling me your name?"

"My name is Charlotte, but people call me Charleigh." Phoebe's expression changed and she ran, toward the bathroom, Paige guessed, holding her mouth.

Charleigh looked sad. Paige heard her mumble to herself, "I knew I shouldn't've come. She wasn't expecting it. She doesn't like me."

"Oh, sorry." Paige said trying to make her feel better, "Phoebe is sick. Wait right here and I'll go check on her."

Charleigh still looked upset but stayed there as she was told, while Paige went in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Phoebe was hunched over the toilet when she heard knocking at the door.

"Pheebs? You okay in there?"

Phoebe stood up and washed her mouth out. "Yeah, just one second."

"That girl is still waiting for you by the door. I'm gonna go see what Piper and Prue found out, okay?"

"Okay." When she was sure Paige walked away, Phoebe took a deep breath and said to herself, "Okay. I can do this."

* * *

"Sorry, Charleigh." Phoebe said when she came back. "I'm sick and I didn't mean to run off like that. It was rude."

"Its okay. I wasn't really doing anything but standing here babbling like an idiot anyway."

"Thats all right. I have a feeling that I know why you were so nervous."

"I'm sorry. I know you weren't expecting me to just pop up after 14 years, but I was always kinda curious..."

"Charleigh, really its okay. How about we go in the living room and talk? Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

* * *

_Back in the attic_

"I can't find anything, maybe it was just one demon trying to get us?"

"Piper, you know that doesn't happen when you have the last name Halliwell."

"Ugh, I know, Prue, but what other explanation is there?"

"You know Phoebe has been down there for a long time." Paige added into the conversation.

"Well, it might have been important. People don't usually look for Phoebe here unless its important."

"But she was a teenager, Piper. How important could it be?"

"It could be witch-related?" Prue suggested.

"Well, shouldn't we be down there if its witch-related?"

"Hmm, well, I don't think Phoebe would mind if we just happened to be finished up here and go down to the kitchen. I mean theres nothing wrong with that, right?" Prue said smirking.

"No. Of course theres nothing wrong with that. I mean look its almost lunch time and i should be making lunch for the kids."

"And we'll help you, Piper."

"Because we're that nice."


	3. Hello, Phoebe

**A/N: **so, this is the third chapter. thanks for reading

**lizardmomma:** Thanks for your review!

**PrueNPhoebe4eva**: Thank you. (: I knew someone would get it before it was said.

"So, now that you know, would you like to stay here? Well not techinally here but at my condo with me, Ben, and Coop?"

"If you really mean it, then yes."

"Of course I mean it. Why wouldn't I?

"I don't know. I just kinda showed up at your house one day and its hard to think that you'll accept me just like that."

"Trust me, you'll be accepted quickly around here." Phoebe said smiling.

"Pheebs, we're going to make lunch anything you want?" Piper asked walking into the living room. "_**Oh**__." _Piper's attempt to feign ignorance did not go unnoticed by Phoebe and Charleigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company."

"Hi, Piper, this is Charleigh. Charleigh, this is Piper."

"Hello."

"Hi, will you be staying for lunch?"

"Uh," Charleigh looked over to Phoebe who answered for her.

"Uh, yeah, actually she will, but first I have to talk to you, Prue and Paige. In the kitchen. Now."

"Okay, okay, no need to be pushy. They're already in the kitchen." Piper turned and walked into the kitchen.

"All right, just stay here. You can turn on the television if you want, I'll just be in the kitchen."

"Okay."

* * *

Phoebe walked into the kitchen. "Hey, guys I have something really important to talk to you about."

"Okay," Paige said, "but so do I."

"Well, I guess you can go first because I don't know how you're going to react to what I'm going to tell you."

Her sisters gave her a curious look but Paige proceeded to tell them her news. "I'm pregnant!" Paige shouted happily.

"Wow, Paige congratulations!"

"Yeah, that's great!"

"How far along are you?"

"Only about 8 weeks, Henry and I found yesterday. I'm so excited!"

"I can tell." Piper said giggling.

"Yeah, so Pheebs, what were you going to tell us?"

Phoebe took a deep breath. "You know Charleigh out there?"

"Mhm." Her sisters confirmed. "Well..." Phoebe began, but was cut off by Leo orbing in.

"Hi, where's, oh, Phoebe, just who I needed to see."

"What? Why do you need to see me?"

"Its the elders, they have news about something from _New York_." He said trying to hint at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, if I could talk to you in private, I could explain further."

"Leo," Piper spoke up, "whats going on?"

"Piper, I really would like to tell you, but I've been specifically instructed to talk to Phoebe before anything else, so please, Phoebe if you would." He motioned with his hands for her to follow him to the other room.

"Hold on just a second!" Prue called, stopping them, "If its something elder-worthy shouldn't we all be involved?"

"Prue, as I already said, I would tell you, but I can't."

"Sweetie, just relax. I'm sure its nothing huge and I'll tell you all about it afterward. Okay?"

Her sisters reluctantly shook their heads yes and she left with Leo.

* * *

"Okay, Leo, so whats the big news?"

"Well the elders keep telling me that you have a child, a daughter actually, from New York. They say that she is coming here. I keep telling them thats impossible, but they wanted me to talk to you about it anyway."

Phoebe sighed, "Well... the elders are right. I do have a daughter from New York and shes actually already here." Phoebe paused and let the information sink in.

"We were talking and I was just about to tell my sisters before you orbed in."

"Apparently we have a problem then."

"What kind of problem?"

"It seems that a powerful demon is hunting her. It killed her foster parents and the elders felt her use her magic to protect herself. They knew she had to come here to be protected, but they didn't know your connection to her then. It wasn't until they sent Andy to her and he found a picture of you holding an infant on her dresser that they found out. He said there was a note from you on the back."

"Wow, so Andy knows too?" Leo nodded. "Okay, I have to go tell my sisters now."

"All right. I'm going to go see the boys, if you need anything come get me."

"Okay, thanks, Leo."

"No problem." Phoebe stood there for an extra minute after Leo left. She took a deep breath and turned toward the kitchen, but before she took a step a voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hello, Phoebe." That voice, she knew that voice. It has been so long since she heard it. She thought she would never hear it again.

Pausing for only a moment, Phoebe started to slowly turn around. She took one look at the man standing in the doorway and then everything went black.


	4. Revealed

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes.

The first she heard was Paige's voice, "Oh my God, Phoebe! You're okay!"

"We were so worried!"

"Wha? What happened? I thought i saw Cole."

"Well, thats because you did."

"Oh my gosh, Cole? What? How is this even possible?"

"The elder-"

"Cole, stop lying. We all know that they elders wouldn't help the former Source of all Evil come back to life!"

"Prue, will you shut up! I'm trying to talk to Phoebe!"

"You can't talk to me like that! This is my house and you're dead!"

"Obviously, I'm not."

"Don't be a smartass, we still need to figure out how you did it."

"I already told you. The elders want me to help protect you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. We don't nee-"

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!?"

"Oh, sorry, Pheebs. I know this seems really confusing to you, but we're all kind of frazzeled here."

"What happened when I was out?"

"Well, we're not really sure." Paige spoke up, "We heard a crash in here and thought it was a demon. So we came up and found you unconcious and Cole trying to wake you up. He is sayin' that the elders helped resurrect him, to help fight some major evil or something. But we didn't believe him and sent Leo and Andy to go find out."

Prue looked at Cole "Until then, you stay put."

He shrugged, "Its not like I have anything else to do."

"Uh, hey, guys?"

"Oh, hey, Billie. I thought you weren't coming until later. Whats up?"

"Well, I thought I'd come check the book to i.d. a demon but when I came in a girl was with the kids and I was curious."

"Oh my God!" Charleigh! I left her sitting on the couch!"

"Its okay," Piper said, "I took her in the kitchen to eat lunch with the kids, speaking of which, I should go check on them."

"Oh gosh. Who is _that!_" Billie said refering to Cole.

"Oh, uh Billie, this is Cole Turner."

"Hi."

"Hello, there. I'm Billie." she said very flirty.

"Billie," Paige tried, "Billie," Billie finally tore her eyes from Cole and looked at Paige

"What?"

"Don't. He is over 100." Cole chuckled at Billie's perplexed expression.

"What?"

"He is Phoebe's ex." Paige said trying to clear everything up but really just making it worse.

"Yeah," Prue started ranting, "Phoebe's ex-husband, ex-Source of all Evil, ex-Demon mercanary, ex- memeber of the Brotherhood of the Thorn-"

"Prue, I think thats enough."

"Well, Phoebe, you know about him, I just thought we should tell Billie."

"Wait a minute," Billie interrupted, "He's your ex-husband?" Phoebe nodded. "So he's Ben's dad?"

Phoebe looked at Cole, "Well, yeah."

"His name is Ben?"

"Yeah after your father."

Cole looked touched, "You named our son after my father?"

"Yeah, I thought that if you were alive its what you would have wanted."

"Thank you, Phoebe. You really have no idea how much that means to me."

"It wasn't a big deal. Oh, look, the guys are back."

"Leo, I just can't understand..."

"Can't understand what, baby?" Prue said pulling Andy close and kissing him.

"That the elders never told us about their plan."

"So, Cole's story is true?" Both Andy and Leo nodded.

"I told you I wasn't lying."

"Excuse me guys, can I have a minute alone with Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"Uhh, sure," Paige said, "I need to call Henry anyway."

"And I have to go check the book." Billie said.

Cole looked at Phoebe, "Can I go see Ben?"

Phoebe smiled at him, "Yeah. He'll be pretty excited. He knows that you're his father."

Cole grinned from ear to ear and he turned and walked out.

"I think I'll go supervise him." Prue said following him.

Andy sighed "And I'll go supervise her."

As soon as Andy left, Leo turned to Phoebe. "Did you tell your sisters about Charleigh yet?"

"I couldn't. As soon as you left I turned around and Cole was there."

"You have to tell them."

"I know. I will now."

* * *

Phoebe walked down the steps and stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's hewe!" Ben squealed and ran over to her. She scooped him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Phoebe what are you doing walking around so soon?"

"Piper, I was fine." She turned and looked at Cole. "It was just shock."

"Well, I think you should still be lying down."

"Actually, I need to talk to you, Prue, and Paige still."

"Oh, yeah I forgot. I'll go get Paige."

"Okay, Prue and I will wait in the living room."

"Uh-uh. I'm not going anywhere. We can talk in here, where he can be watched."

"I'm not a child that needs to be babysat. I'm older than you are."

Prue was about to retort when Phoebe stopped her.

"Prue, I don't think he's going to do anything and its really really important. I wouldn't ask to talk if it wasn't."

"Okay, but, Andy, you stay here with the kids."

"Fine."

* * *

When Piper and Paige came down from the attic Phoebe started to get nervous.

Her sisters sat and waited for her to talk, watching her. She started pacing around the room.

"Well, I don't really know how to tell you this, so I think I'll just be straight forward."

"Phoebe, just tell us already." Paige was getting impatient.

Phoebe took a deep breath, it seemed like shes been doing that a lot lately. "Okay, I don't know how you're going to react, but my guess is that you'll mostly be mad, especially Prue."

"Me? What did you do?"

"Shhh! let her finish."

"Well, here goes nothing. Charleigh is my daughter from New York."


	5. Living Arrangements

**A/N 1:** Hello, again. I meant to update this sooner but something wasn't working right. Also, thank you for all of your reviews and I hope all of you like this chapter. Thanks for reading! (:

**A/N 2: **I just wanted to let you know that I don't know how old Phoebe was when she went to NY so, please just overlook it if its way off from the show.

* * *

Phoebe didn't know what to do. Her sisters sat there staring, mouths hanging wide open.

Prue was the first one to recover, and like Phoebe predicted, she was angry.

"What? What do you mean, 'Charleigh is your daughter'!? From New York!? What the hell, Phoebe! How come, you never told any of us!"

"Prue, please calm down. I know what it seems like but I can explain."

"You better have a damn good explanation! I can't believe you had a daughter in New York and didn't tell anyone!"

"I was going to tell you, I really was. I was 18 years old and had I just moved to New York. I found out I was pregnant and I was scared to death. I was scared about how I was going to take care of her and how you were going to react when I told you. So, I decided that it would be best if I had a good job and some money before I did. When I had Charleigh, I was starting to do better but then everything just stopped." Phoebe turned away from her sisters.

"I couldn't take care of my baby anymore! I was a failure. I decided that the best thing to do for her was to give her up for adoption and if I could I would try and get her back when I had enough money. I was fired from my minimum wage job, I couldn't pay my bills. Years past and then I finally had to call you and ask to move back here. I was sure that you would be disappointed in me so I decided not to tell you about it at all and let Charleigh have a nice life with someone who could provide for her."

"Phoebe," Piper said quietly, "that doesn't change anything. We had a family member, a neice, out there that we never even knew about. That we never got the chance to know or love."

"Piper, I know what I did seems wrong now, but at the time it was the only option I had."

"No, Phoebe, that was not the only option you had and you know it! You could've talked to us! We would've helped. We would've understood."

"Really, Prue? Would you, really? Remember how we were back then? Remember how we fought all the time and what you thought of me!? Remember that you thought I was lying with the whole Roger situation!? What would you have thought then? I'll tell you. You would think that I was just some slut in New York who got knocked up because I was stupid. You wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Phoebe sighed and put her head in her hands. "Listen guys, I'm sorry. I really am. I'll say it a hundred times if necessary and I don't know if you will ever truely forgive me, but Charleigh's here now and we should enjoy what time we have with her now."

"Okay." Paige spoke for the first time since Phoebe told them."Let's go meet our neice."

* * *

Phoebe led the way into the kitchen followed by Paige, Piper, then Prue. She walked up to Ben and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, Ben. Mommy has something important to tell you."

He smiled and said, "What, Mommy?"

"Well, you have a sister and her name is Charleigh." Billie and all of the children, except Addam, looked at her confused.

"Wike hew Chawleigh?" He said and pointed over at her.

"Yes, Ben exactly her. She's your big sister and shes going to live with us now."

Ben pouted, "But mommy! Dat's ouw house!"

"Ben, Charleigh is your sister, so its her house too. I know your going to like her, but you have to be nice. Can you do that for mommy?"

Ben seemed to think it over for a minute before saying, "'Kay." He said pouting, "But not in my woom!"

"Okay, Ben. Charleigh is going to have her own room. It'll be like now, but you'll have a big sister to play with."

Mentioning playing with him made Ben cheer up and he smiled at Phoebe. "'Kay, only if Chawleigh plays wiff me." He turned and looked at Cole. "Daddy, awe you gonna live wiff us too?"

Cole was taken aback. "Well, buddy, your mommy and Coop live there with you and now Charleigh. I wouldn't have a place to stay." Ben pouted again. "Awe you gonna go away again?"

Cole frowned, "No. I promise that I won't leave, Ben. I'll be here for you always."

"Hey, guys." Piper said, "You are all done lunch right? How about you go play while we clean up in here?"

"'Kay auntie Pipew! Les go Matt an' Ben!" Andy Jr. shouted and they took off.

Addam yawned. "Looks like someones tired." Andy Sr. said, "I'll go put the big guy here down for a nap."

"So, Piper, what do ya' wanna talk about?"

"How did you know I wanted to talk about something?"

"Because I know you." Prue paused. "And you always ask the kids if they want a cookie or something before you clean up. Today you didn't."

Paige smiled. "She has a point. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to Charleigh but now im curious. Where are you staying Cole?"

"I haven't thought about that. So, nowhere as of now."

"Hmm, if the elders sent you here to help us, you're going to need to stay where we can reach you."

"OH NO, PIPER! NO!" Prue yelled, "He CANNOT stay HERE. Its already crowded enough with four adults and three children."

"Well, where else can he stay?"

"I don't care just not here." Piper glared at Prue and she sighed, "How about with Paige? Its just her and Henry."

"No, Prue, Cole cannot stay at my tiny one bedroom apartment. Especially not when we need to get ready for the baby." Everyone's eyes then turned to Phoebe.

"No, not going to happen. No way."

"Come on Phoebe, please. It'll just be until he is done 'protecting' us."

"I don't even have enough rooms. Theres mine and Coop's bedroom, Ben's, and now Charleigh's, no extras."

"He can sleep on your couch."

Phoebe began to whine. "C'mon Prue what's wrong with your couch?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just don't like him." She said and glared at him.

"I'm none too fond of you either, Prue. I'll go look for an apartment this evening."

"Phoebe," Piper said, "Just let him stay there until he can get an apartment or something."

"Piper, I don't think that Coop would like it if Cole stayed at our condo."

"Daddy's stayin' wiff us!?"

"Ben, I thought you were told to go play with your cousins."

"I need my cuppy." He ran over to the table and took his cup.

Cole looked at Ben. "Ben, daddy can't stay at your house."

"But.. but, daddy! I want you to stay wiff me!"

"Ben, daddy can't. I'll still be with you whenever you need me but I can't stay at your house."

Ben started to cry and Phoebe sighed. "Ben, daddy can stay at our house. But only for a little bit."

He immediately stopped crying. "I can show you my woom an' all my toys!"

Cole laughed. "Okay, bud. Now go play with your cousins like your aunt Piper said."

"'Kay daddy!"

"Thank you, Phoebe. It will only be for a short time."

Phoebe put her head in her hands. "This is too much for one day."


	6. Coop Comes Home

**A/N: **Hello, and thanks for your reviews. At the beginning of this chapter I'm going to have a list of everyone and their powers because I gave some of the sister new powers. Please don't ask about the children's powers because they're random. I thought it would be cool if they had different powers than just the ones from their parents. Okay, so thanks for listening to my ramblings, here is the next chapter. (:

**Cole Turner:** fading, regeneration, energyballs, summoning, red healing, omnilingualism (you can speak in any language) and any other power he had when he came back in the show. I have an explanation for that later. (:

**Leo Wyatt: **orbing, healing, glamouring, levi-orbing, omnilingualism(for his charges)

**Andy Trudeau Sr.: **orbing, healing, glamouring, levi-orbing, omnilingualism(for his charges)

**Prue Halliwell-Trudeau:** telekinesis, astral projection

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: **molecular combustion, temporal stasis, molecular manipulation

**Coop Halliwell:** hearting, ring powers (I'm not really sure all it can do), empathy

**Phoebe Halliwell: **premonitions, levitation, empathy, electrokinesis

**Henry Mitchel:** Mortal

**Paige Matthews: **orbing, healing, orb-telekinesis, glamouring, aura sight

**Charlotte "Charleigh" Piper Halliwell:** telepathy, telekinesis

**Benjamin "Ben" Coleridge Halliwell-Turner:** flaming, energyballs, fireballs, pyrokinesis, omnilingualism, force-field generation, telekinesis, summoning

**Matthew "Matt" Allen Wyatt:** orbing, healing, channeling (they can call the dead without a spell), astral projection

**Andrew Mason Trudeau Jr.:** orbing, healing, telekinesis, duplication

**Addam James Trudeau:** orbing, aura sight (you can see if people are good or evil), molecular manipulation

* * *

"So, Charleigh, tell us about you."

"Wait, I'm confused. How is she Phoebe's daughter?" Billie asked.

"Well, its a long story but a couple of years ago, I lived in New York. I found out I was pregnant and I couldn't care for her. So, I did the best thing for her at the time and gave her up for adoption."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, tell us about you."

"Well, there isn't really much to tell. My full name is Charlotte Piper Halliwell, I'm fourteen years old and I like the color green?"

"Charleigh, tell them about what you told me in the living room. You know about your special gifts?"

"Okay, Mom. Well, a little over two months ago, I thought I was going crazy. I would get angry and things would go flying. Then I thought I could hear people talking and when I would answer a question or something they said that it was never asked. Mom told me why though. She said that we're witches or something?"

"Yeah. It can pretty cool at times but not always."

"Can you hear people's thoughts and make things move?"

"Well, actually, I can blow things up," Piper blew up a leftover piece of grilled chese on a plate and froze it right afterward, "freeze things, and I can distort small things."

"Thats so cool!"

Prue smiled. "I can move things like you, but I can also make another me." She then demonstrated her astral projection.

"I'm half whitelighter, its kind of like a guardian angel. I can orb, heal someone when they're hurt by evil, sense my charges, I can make things move, like you and Prue but I have to call out for them. And I just recently got a new power that makes it so I can see if someone is good or evil by looking at them."

"What is orbing?"

"Oh, I forgot." She then orbed out and back in the same spot. She reached out her hand and called out "Apple!" the apple disappeared from the table in orbs and reappeared in her hand the same way.

"Wow! Does that orbing thing take you anywhere?"

"Yeah, but you have to be careful when your in public."

"Oh. Is she a witch, too?" Charleigh asked about Billie.

"Yeah. I have telekinesis, which is moving things like you and projection, it allows me distort reality."

"What about you, Mom?"  
"I have premonitions, and I can levitate." She levitated, "I also have empathy, where I feel others' emotions and I have been able throw electricity from my hands ever since I was pregnant with Ben."

"Electricity? That's so cool!"  
"It is but it can also be very dangerous." Leo cautioned, "Your mother almost hit your aunt Paige once."

Charleigh's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh."  
"Yeah, so you know you have to be careful."

"What about your husbands? Are they witches?"  
The girls laughed. "No actually Leo, Piper's husband, and Andy, my husband are whitelighters."

"My husband is a mortal, he has no powers."  
"And Cole... well actually, what are you, Cole." Phoebe's sisters eyes widened at her statement.

"I'm still a demon but I can heal like a whitelighter but its a red light not a gold one."

"AND Phoebe's HUSBAND, COOP, is a cupid." Prue stressed the words husband and Coop.  
"Oh, yeah." She said dismissively She didn't think that her sisters' eyes could get any wider after she said that.

"Phoebe, can we see you in the living room for just a minute."  
"Uhhh, sure, Prue." Phoebe was confused.

* * *

"What do you guys have to talk to me about that we couldn't stay in the kitchen."

"I just have a question." Prue said, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Phoebe was caught off-guard by her sudden outburst. "What?"

"Well, Charleigh just asked about our husbands and you said 'Well Cole, blah blah blah.'"

"Hey! I do not sound like that!"

"Pheebs, Prue is serious. You completely forgot Coop." Piper said growing concerned.

"Well, its hard to remember someone you hardly ever see." muttered Phoebe.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Nothing. Its just the arguement from this morning. I'll get over it."

"All right." Piper said still unconvinced, "So we'll need two more chairs for dinner tonight?"

"Actually, just one. Coop isn't coming, apparently hes too busy to have dinner with us." She turned around to go back to the kitchen. "Hey, Pheebs?" She turned back to her sisters. "Yeah?"

"Who is Charleigh's father?" The question caught her off guard and she hesitated for a minute.

"Uhh... well... you see... Its a long story." She turned away and if she went any faster, she would've been running.

* * *

Phoebe, Ben, and Charleigh walked through the door of the condo and a minute later Cole faded in with a big box.

"Thanks, Cole, for getting the bed up here. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Not a problem. Do you need help to set it up?"

"Would it be too much to ask?"

"Not at all. Which room does it go in?"

She pointed to one of the doors. "That one right there."

"Okay, I'll go get started." He said and headed toward the room.

"Thank you, Cole."

He smiled. "Would you stop thanking me? I offered to do it."

She smiled back at him. "Okay." She looked at Ben. "And you, mister, its time for your bath."

"Mooooooooommmmmy! I wanna help daddy!"

"Ben, we got home late from your aunts'. You have to take your bath now because you have pre-school tomorrow. You can spend time with daddy when you get home."

Ben pouted but still went to the bathroom to do as he was told.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What am I going to do about school?"

"Well, tomorrow, when we go shopping for your things, we need to get all the paperwork done. So, we'll look at some schools and then we'll chose school one."

"Okay."

"Since you're older, you don't have to go to bed the same time as Ben. Do you want to watch television?"

"Sure, thanks."

"I'm going to help Cole with your bed, I'll just be in here."

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Mom."

"No, problem, sweetie. If you need anything just come get me."

* * *

**10:00**

Coop hearted in and saw a girl sitting on the couch watching television.

"Uhm, hello?"

"Oh, hi, you must be Coop. I'm Charleigh."

He forced a smile, "Just one minute. PHOEBE!?" Phoebe came out of Charleigh's room. He walked up to her and pulled her aside.

"Oh, Coop, you're home."

"Yeah. Would you mind telling me who is that?"

"Oh, that's a very long story..."

"Is she an innocent?"

"No, not at all. She's my daughter." Coop's eyes widened and his mouth looked like it might the the floor.

"Excuse me? I must have a hearing problem because I just thought I heard you say that the teenage girl sitting on our couch is your daughter?"

"I told you it was a long story."

"Okay, so she is going to live with us now?" Phoebe nodded.

"And theres something else..."

"What?"

"Phoebe?" Cole called, "Is everything okay?" Phoebe grimaced.

"Thats what else."

Cole walked into the living room area of the condo and walked up to the couple. "Oh hello. You must be Coop." He offered his hand to Coop, who didn't shake it, "I'm Cole."

"Yes, I know who you are." He looked at Phoebe "What I want to know is why is he here?"

"The elders sent him back to help us with some big evil. He needed a place to stay and how could I say no to Ben who just met his father for the first time?"

"Phoebe, we should have talked about this before you just brought him in our house!"

"Be quiet! You're going to wake Ben!"

Cole seeing a full on arguement about to break out said, "I'm going to go finish Charleigh's bed. Charleigh, will you come help me?" "Yeah." They both left.

"Coop, will you relax? Its only for a little while until he gets his own place. He's going to sleep on the couch."

"And why didn't I get a say in this?"

"Maybe if you would've been there you would have!"

"I'm sorry I was busy! I'm a cupid, Phoebe! You knew that before we we're married!"

She turned and walked toward their shared bedroom. "Phoebe, you can't just leave during an arguement!"

"Why not!? You do it to me all the time!" and she slamed the door in his face.

"I would say I'm sleeping on the couch, but I can't!"


	7. You're my Everything

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Charmed_ or any of the characters. I only own the ones I made up.

This chapter contains scenes and quotes from _Charmed_. I don't own them either.

**A/N: **I hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun writing it. And thanks to lizardmomma & 2014NickiandVicki for reviewing. (: __________________________________________________________________________________

About a month later in the attic at the Manor Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows.

She had been spending a lot more time at the Manor to help because a little less than a week ago Piper had told everyone the wonderful news that she was pregnant with her and Leo's second child.

"Phoebe, come on! Please, please, PLEASE just tell me!"

"Prue, why are you home now? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I wanted to spend the day with my family. Now, please tell me!"

"Prue, I told you its a long story!"

"I've got time."

"Smartass. Its just... I can't."

"Phoebe! Why don't you just tell us?!" She paused, "Oh gosh, you don't know, do you? You don't know who Charleigh's father is."

"Of course I do, Prue! I'm not a slut!"

"Then why don't you just tell us!?"

"Because, Prue, I told you I can't!"

"Whatever, just do whatever you want!" She storms out of the attic and Phoebe looked like she was going to cry.

* * *

"Did you find anything out?"

"Argh! No! That girl is driving me crazy!

"Prue, Paige, I don't think this is the right way to handle this. Phoebe will tell you when she's ready."

"Andy, you know, don't you?"

"No, Prue, I don't, but I do know if you keep pushing her like this she won't ever tell you."

"Oh, who asked you anyway."

Just then Phoebe walked down the steps with Ben and Charleigh. Her makeup was smudged and it looked like she had been crying.

"We're leaving. Tell Piper and Leo goodbye for us."

"Phoebe, wait." Prue tried to stop her, but Phoebe was already out the door.

* * *

Later that night when Charleigh and Ben were in bed and Coop had yet to come home, Phoebe sat on the couch.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cole's voice made her jump. "Phoebe, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Phoebe, you don't have to be brave here. You can tell me whats wrong."

"Charleigh got a new power today..." She started and began to think of how it was discovered.

_Phoebe was in the attic looking through the Book with Paige and Prue for something about the evil coming after them. All of a sudden Phoebe disappeared. _

_"Phoebe!" They both cried._

_"It's okay! I'm down here!"_

_They raced down to see how she had gotten down stairs. "What happened? How did you do that?"_

_"I didn't. Apparently, Charleigh did."_

Later, through Andy, they found out that Charleigh had received the power of summoning.

Cole's voice snapped Phoebe back to reality. "That's good isn't it?"

"Well, yeah but its just having to help her control this power, trying to find out about this huge evil, arguing with Coop, and fighting with my sisters, its just too much anymore."

"Whats wrong with your sisters?"

"I won't tell them who Charleigh's father is."

"Is it really that complicated?"

"Its that complicated and so much more! I want to tell them, I just... can't."

"Its okay, Phoebe, they'll ease up on you, just give them time."

She sighed. "I hope so, Cole. I hope so."

There was a brief awkward silence before Phoebe spoke again.

"So, Cole, what happened after... you know." He smiled at her.

"Well, at first I went to the Demonic Wasteland where demons are desintegrated and their powers are consumed by a giant beast. Because of my love for you and my being half human, when I went there my powers were taken but I remained alive."

"Oh..."

"Yes, and after a while I realized that I could take the powers before the beast got them and I killed it. I started to have hope that I could return to you, but when I had enough power, I hesitated. I wasn't sure if you would want me any longer. But, the elders must have found out and stopped me before I could even attempt to come back. They said that I wasn't supposed to be alive anymore, and that it was decided that I be put in limbo, far away from here. Then they came back one day and made me this offer to come and help you guys, so I took it." He stopped and looked at Phoebe who looked confused and hurt at the same time.

"How could you not think I would want you anymore, Cole? Losing you was like losing air, it hurt to breathe! It took me weeks to be able to function! I had just lost you and then the Seer almost took Ben. Ben, he was the only thing that kept me going. He was a little part of you that I could keep forever. If she would've taken him, I- I don't know what I would have done." She paused. "God, Cole! You were my entire life, my everything!" She started sobbing and Cole hugged her for support.

The moment he touched her, she was thrown into a premonition.

_Cole appears in a cave.__  
__**"**__Don't be afraid." He spins around and sees someone walk in._

_"Who are you? Where am I?"_

_**"**__Back in your once and future life... Belthazor."  
"Belthazor?" The figure moves closer and he clearly sees it. "Seer."_

_**"**__Even now I can see the void where your demon half used to exist. It craves to be complete again."_

_**"**__How'd you know I was still alive?"  
"I had a vision. One where you and I do great things together."_

_**"**__I don't work with evil anymore."__  
__**"**__You might reconsider if you hope to save your precious witch. Only you and I can help to beat the Source."_

_**"**__I'm listening."__  
__"If you take in the Hollow, you can absorb the Source's power when he attacks. Once powerless, they can vanquish him."_

_She picks up the Hollow box._

_**"**__And what happens to me after?"__  
__"The witches and I will banish the Hollow back to its crypt. You will return to normal."_

_"How do I know this isn't one of The Source's tricks? Or one of yours for that matter."__  
"__The Source has been corrupted by the Hollow. And is going to destroy us all. He can not be allowed to continue with this path of madness."_

_"If I do this, what do you see then?"  
__**"**__A future for both sides."_

_He walks across the room, away from her._

_"Is this the great thing you saw us doing together?"__  
__**"**__Perhaps. However, you won't even know unless the Source is stopped first. It's your only chance to save your love."_

_He walks over to her and she opens the box. The bee-like creatures fly into Cole through his eyes and mouth._

At the end of that premonition, she is immediately thrown into another.

_She sees herself walk into the penthouse living room. Fragments of Cole pull back together and a fireball appears in his hand. Phoebe picks up the crystal that bounced across the floor._

_"I'm sorry, it's, it's for the best."  
"I know it is."_

_She walks over to Cole and the fireball disappears. She kisses him._

_"Phoebe?" Piper calls.  
She watches herself move away from Cole._

_"I'm sorry too."  
She places the crystal in its place and the trap is activated._

_**"**__Phoebe, no. No!"  
__**"**__I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry."_

_Prue starts off the spell. "Patience, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..."  
Fire appears near Cole's feet._

_"Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace..." Piper continues.__  
__Cole looks directly at Phoebe. "I will always love you."_

_Paige's eyes shift from Phoebe to Cole. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."__  
__She turns her head away from him and whispers, "Vanquish this evil..."__  
_

_"From time and space."  
She and her sisters say the last line vanquishing Cole and it makes a huge explosion, making the windows smash. She saw herself walk to the middle of the room and cry. _

She comes out of the premonition and grabs onto Cole, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Cole! I was such a horrible wife! I should have known that you only took the hollow in to save me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She buries her face into his embrace and he rubs her back soothingly. "Shh, Phoebe. Its fine. You didn't know. Shhh."

"Phoebe!?" Neither of them had noticed that Coop hearted in.


	8. Not Meant to Be

**A/N:** Hey, guys, sorry its been so long since I've updated, but I have a dance to go to tomorrow and I've been kinda busy with that. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

"PHOEBE!? How could you do this to me!?" Phoebe and Cole quickly ended their embrace and she started walking toward Coop.

"Coop, I can explain this. It isn't how it seems, honestly."

"I should've seen this coming! How could I not see this coming!?"

"Coop, please calm down! You're going to wake the kids."

"Phoebe, Im just-! I dont even know!

"Coop," Cole said, "This is nothing how it seems. Let Phoebe-"

Coop sent Cole a death glare. "Cole, not helping." Phoebe said quickly.

"I should've known! I know how you feel about each other!"

"What? Have you been using your powers on me, Coop!?"

"What did you expect me to do, Phoebe!? You brought your ex-husband into our house after years of not seeing him, knowing full well that he was still madly in love with you!"

"I expected you to trust me, Coop! We had an agreement that we wouldn't use out powers on each other and I have NEVER broken that agreement! Not once!"

Phoebe turned around angrily and started stomping toward their bedroom.

"Don't make it seem like I'm the bad guy here!" Coop shouted, following her.

By that time she had made it to the doorway and spun around, "Coop, just leave me alone!" and she slammed the door in his face.

Coop turned around to face Cole. "YOU!" he shouted and pointed his finger at Cole, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T COME BACK FROM THE DEAD EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE!"

"If YOU were paying any attention to your WIFE, she would have had someone to talk to!"

Their arguement continued for some time, while Phoebe sat on her bed thinking. After a while she opened the door. "STOP ARGUING!" Her outburst made both of them stop and look at her.

"Coop, can I talk to you please?"

Coop looked over at Cole and gave a cocky smile. "Sure, Phoebe. Anything for you."

* * *

In their bedroom, Phoebe sat on the bed and looked at Coop. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Coop," she began, "Honestly, It wasn't like it seemed like." She paused and took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say next.

"I love you and you know that, but lately, I've been feeling, well, I've been feeling neglected. Like you don't care anymore."

"Phoebe, that's not true. I know I've been busy-"

"And that's the thing, Coop. You've been too busy ever since we were married. I've been thinking, and I have to make the right decision for me and my children."

"Phoebe, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that I don't think that we were meant to be."

"That's not true! We were married by the Angel of Destiny, Phoebe! You can't get any more proof that we were destined to be together!"

Phoebe frowned, "Coop, destiny changes. I know that this is hard and it seems sudden to you, but I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Oh, bull! You thought of it as soon as Cole showed up!"

"That's not it at all! Coop, you don't understand-"

"Oh, but I do understand. I was good enough when you didn't have Cole but, as soon as he comes back, I'm not! Whatever, Phoebe!"

"Coop, this isn't about Cole. I just need time to spend with my children and my family. I need to focus on them."

Coop sighed, "Okay then," he said getting ready to leave, "I'll come back for my stuff tomorrow."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"You don't really care." he said coldly. Phoebe stood there shocked while Coop hearted out.

A knock at her door and a voice calling "Mommy?" made her realize that Ben had woken up because of the arguing.

She glanced over at her alarm clock and noted that it was already one thirty. Then she walked over and opened the door, "Awwl, buddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What happen'd?" He yawned.

"Nothing too important. Is your sister awake too?" He nodded.

"Charleigh?" She called as she picked him up and walked to her door.

Charleigh opened it and Phoebe hugged her.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, sweetie."

"Its okay, Mom. You didn't mean to."

It was three o'clock before they all went back to sleep.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Phoebe's cell phone woke her up. She looked at the alarm clock. Eight thirty.

"Hello?" she groggily said.

"Phoebe? Why aren't you at work? I dropped Matt off at pre-school and Ben wasn't there so I called the office and they said you were sick. Are you okay?"

Phoebe sat up in her bed. "Yeah, Piper, I just had a long night, that's all. We all did."

"What happened?"

"Its a long story."

"Well, how about you come over and tell me?"

"Piper, you don't need to worry about my problems."

"C'mon, Pheebs. You know I'll get it out of you eventually."

Phoebe sighed, "Fine. I will when Charleigh and Ben wake up, I'm going to let them sleep late today."

"Okay, just call before you come."

"All right. Love you, Piper. Bye."

"Love you too, Pheebs. Bye."

* * *

Ben and Charleigh woke up around nine and after they ate breakfast and got dressed, Phoebe called Piper to tell them they were coming.

"Hey."

"Hey, Piper. We're on our way now."

"Okay, Prue and Paige are here too."

"Why? Shouldn't they be at work?"

"They were worried about you, Phoebe."

"They don't need the extra stress, especially Paige."

"Well we're your sisters and we care about you whether you like it or not. And being pregnant won't change Paige, you know that."

Phoebe smiled. "I guess you're right. I'll see you when we get there."

"Bye."

* * *

When they arrived at the manor, around nine thirty, her sisters were waiting in the living room.

Ben went up stairs with Andy Jr. and Charleigh went to the attic to do a project for school.

Phoebe stood in the doorway coming from the hall. Her sisters were all looking at her expectantly, but she didn't know how to address the fact that her and Coop had spilt up last night.

She scanned their faces. Piper sat waiting patiently with a encouraging smile on her face, no matter what she could always lean on Piper for support. Prue had an uneasy, concerned look on her face, the same as she always did when she worried about any of her younger sisters. Paige, who was about four months pregnant now and began to show a little, looked impatient and a little irritated.

Phoebe couldn't blame her though, this was the second time in a month that they had to wait for her to drop a bombshel on them. This one, she knew, would easier for them to accept, but they would all jump to conclusions. Probably about Cole and they wouldn't be right... but then again they wouldn't be wrong either.

It was so complicated! Of course Phoebe had been thinking about it before Cole came along, but she probably wouldn't have had a catalyst for action if he hadn't shown up. And there was the fact that a part deep in her heart was nagging her to reunite with him, urging her to run into his arms since he first reappeared, but she wasn't about to tell anyone about that.

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I keep making you guys wait, but I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you."

She watched as Piper's encouraging smile slowly turned into a nervous one and Paige's irritation faded.

"Okay, so last night Coop and I got into another arguement, but this one was different. I've finally had enough of barely seeing him and arguing when we saw each other, so I told him what I've been feeling for awhile now."

Prue frowned, "And that is?"

"That we weren't meant to be together."


	9. Anyone Hungry?

Thank you to those who took time to review. This chapter has a lot of info in it. I hope you like it.

* * *

It took a while, but eventually Phoebe made her sisters see that she truly believed that she and Coop no longer had anything worth trying to save. She seemed to convince Piper and Prue before Paige, and she wasn't sure if Paige entirely believed her.

* * *

Piper went to pick Matt up from pre-school while her sisters went to find something about the evil after them. It had been a month since they found out and yet, they still hadn't found out anything about it. Prue, who was trying to make a strong enough potion to at least stun someone as powerful as the Source, possibly even more powerful, went to get some more herbs, Paige was looking through the Book, which was hard considering they had nothing to go on, and Phoebe, who had written the Source vanquishing spell, was trying to write up a protection spell.

"Pheebs, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Phoebe looked up from her paper. "Sure, Paige."

"You didn't break up with Coop because of Cole, did you?"

She swallowed. She knew Paige didn't completely believe her.

"Paige, right now, I think that I need to focus on our family. I've been lacking in the sister department lately and I know that." She paused. "And I've been slacking in the witch department also. We've had this evil hanging over us for a month now, and I haven't found out anything remotely helpful because I've been focusing so much on Coop and our relationship problems. It was best to end it before something happened that would turn into a regret."

"Okay, Pheebs." Phoebe still wasn't so sure Paige believed her, but she was glad she let it go.

* * *

After a couple minutes Phoebe walked over to Paige. "Any luck?"

Paige groaned, "No, it would help if we knew what we were up against."

"I know, but Andy and Leo haven't gotten any news from the Elders and we just haven't been able to get anything on this guy."

"I just wish we had something, anything to go on."

"Me too." Piper said as she and Prue both walked in the attic. "Hey, guys." Prue greeted, "Find anything?"

"No, not yet, but I will!" Paige exclaimed and her sisters laughed.

"Did anyone talk to Billie lately?" Phoebe asked.

"Not really, why?"

"Because I think she should be prepared. I mean, what if this thing goes after her because she's so close to us?"

"You're right." Paige agreed, "I'll go call her." ______________________________________________________________________________

Paige walked in the attic with her cell phone up to her ear. "Okay, we just wanted to let you know. Be careful. Bye."

"She said thanks for letting her know and she'll have some potions on her from now on."

"Good."

Cole then faded in. "Hello, girls. Phoebe, I just wanted to let you know that I found an apartment not far from yours. I wanted to thank you too, for allowing me to stay at your place for so long."

"You're welcome," Phoebe said, "but, you're telling Ben."

He made a face. "I figured I had to." He started to walk out, but before he got to the doorway, Phoebe asked, "Would you put Ben down for a nap afterward? Its already after his naptime."

"No problem." He said and when he turned back toward the steps. Phoebe turned toward her sisters but accidently brushed her hand against Paige's arm. Phoebe was thrown into a premonition.

_The Seer walked down a tunnel, past caged demons, toward the largest cage in the room. Inside the cage a man, or demon she guessed, was slumped over with his head down. When he finally lifted his head, she recognized him as the 'Swallower of Worlds' that she vanquished after the Seer sent him after her to get unborn Ben._

_Next thing she knew she was in the attic. A dark figure was approaching Charleigh, who was backed into a corner. Andy was laying in the middle of the floor with a darklighter arrow sticking from his arm, he wasn't moving. She saw Prue, who looked as if she was thrown into a wall and was bleeding. She herself, was struggling against chains, as she was chained to a wall. Leo was on the ground near Prue, it looked as if he must have been trying to heal her when he was hit by a darklighter arrow. _

_"Watch, witch," the dark figure's voice taunted her, "as I destroy your family, then take your son to return to the Underworld." He laughed. _

_"NO!" She yelled. He raised his arm with a fireball in his hand at Charleigh, getting ready to hit her, when all of a sudden, Paige orbed in with Piper._

_"No!" she yelled, but they went to attack the figure anyway. He turned to face them, laughed and threw two fireballs. They were gone. He then he turned back to Charleigh. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Phoebe yelled as she was pulled out of the premonition.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! What did you see?!"

"It-It was horrible! Everyone was- everyone... but how? I vanquished him! I vanquished him! How is it possible!?"

"Phoebe, what are you talking about!?"

"In my premonition, everyone was dead. The demon, he was going after Charleigh and was going to kidnap Ben!"

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"I didn't see him when he was in the attic. But right before all of that, I had a premonition of the Seer talking to the Swallower of Worlds in the Source's personal dungeon. But how could it be him!? I vanquished him, remember?"

"Well, Cole came back to life?"

"That was different, Paige! Cole was half human."

"Did you see anyone else in the first premonition?" Prue suggested.

"Besides the Seer, because shes dead too."

Phoebe thought about it for a moment. "There were other prisioners, in other cages down there. But how can they escape? The dungeon is sealed by magic, and they can only get out with the same magic."

"Well, maybe we should ask Cole?" Paige suggested, "I know its a long shot, but since he was the Source, maybe he knows about the prisioners?"

* * *

Cole walked into the attic. "It was hard at first, but Ben cheered up when I told him he could have a room at my place. What's going on?" He asked when he noticed their solemn faces.

"Cole," Phoebe spoke up, "do you remeber the Sorce's dungeon?"

He looked confused, but said "Yes" anyway.

"Do you know what demons are all in it?"

"I remember some of them. Why? What's wrong?"

"We think that one of the demons may have escaped and is the evil after us now."

"Oh, how do you figure?"

"I had a premonition of the Seer down in the dungeon and its the only conclusion we could come to."

"Okay, describe him and I'll let you know if I know him."

"There were a couple, uhm, a demon with red skin and dark brown markings on his hands, and face."

"I've heard of him. His name is Fraxis. He shouldn't be a problem though. The only reason the Source had him locked in there was because he liked to watch him cringe."

"There was one that looked human, but had horns on the front of his head and yellow eyes. He had a large scar on his forehead and blonde hair."

"I'm not too sure about him, but I might be able to find something out."

"There was also a demon with pale white skin and blood-red eyes. He had some kind of marking or tattoo on his face between his eyes and long claws on his hand. He had long black hair that was pulled back."

Cole looked grim. "That's Teivel. When the old Source first came into power, Teivel organized a group of demons against him. Teivel was too powerful and almost defeated the Source. The Source excuted anyone who was in his faction, except Teivel. The Source wanted him to be tortured, so he locked him away in his dungeon. If its him, we have a huge problem."

Piper laughed bitterly, "Don't we always? Leo! LEO!"

Leo materialized in front of Piper. "What, sweetie?"

"Can you go see if the Elders know anything about a demon named Tevl?"

"Teivel." Cole corrected.

"Teivel, whatever."

Leo kissed her, "Sure." And he orbed out.

"So." Paige said, "Anyone hungry?"


	10. Chapter 10

By ten thirty Leo hadn't come back yet. The girls were worried and sent Andy after him.

Andy returned at ten forty-five. "Sorry, guys. Apparently, what Leo told them was pretty big news. They're searching for any kind of news about Teivel and need him."

Piper groaned, "All right. Well it seems as if its going to be a long night. Do you want to stay?"

Both Phoebe and Paige nodded. "I have to call Henry first. He'll most likely want to stay here too."

"What about you, Cole?"

"Yes, Piper. Thank you."

"Okay. Phoebe, will you help me get some blankets?"

"Sure."

* * *

Leo orbed back in the attic around midnight. He assumed that everyone was sleeping, so he went off toward his bedroom.

When he got to the door, he noticed that a light was still on downstairs. Thinking that the sisters still might be up, Leo went to go tell them the news he had found out about Teivel.

The stairs creaked as Leo walked down them. He went to pass the living room and found Paige and Henry asleep on the couch, Charleigh had draped herself across the loveseat and her leg was hanging off, and Cole was lying asleep on the floor all tangled up in a mess of blankets. He laughed to himself when he saw Cole, momentarily forgetting why he came down there in the first place.

A noise from the kitchen reminded him and he continued walking. When he entered the kitchen Leo found only Phoebe, looking angrily at a cup of tea that must have fallen on the floor.

"What are you still doing up?"

Leo's voice made Phoebe jump and she turned around to face him. "Oh, hey, Leo. You scared the crap out of me!"

He chuckled, but then turned serious. "Phoebe, whats wrong?"

"What? Nothing is wrong, I just couldn't sleep. I was worried about Teivel."

"Phoebe, I've known you long enough to know that you wouldn't stay up just because of Teivel. You've been through worse."

She sighed. "Its nothing, Leo. Really I'm fine, I just have a lot to think about."

He was about to pry, but then he felt a wave of exhaustion hit and decided that he would try again tomorrow. "Okay. But, Phoebe, if you need someone to talk to, you can always confide in me."

She smiled, "Thanks."

_________________

* * *

As usual, Prue woke up first. She walked down to the kitchen, like she did everyday, but today she was being careful to not wake anyone in the living room up.

She made the coffee, making sure to make more than usual, and poured herself a cup.

_'Hmm,_' she thought, _'Nothing like a nice cup of coffee on a nice quiet morning.'_

She knew it wouldn't be long though, until her husband and sisters would wake up. Pretty soon everyone would be up and the house would be bustling just like before. She smiled to herself and walked up the stairs, planning to get ready for the day ahead of her.

* * *

Paige tried to sit up, but with Henry and her both on the couch it took more effort than usual. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Was that voices she heard in the kitchen? Maybe her sisters were up.

_'Maybe its just Piper and Prue.'_ she thought, looking down at Phoebe who was still sleeping on the floor. _'Woah,' _she thought,_ "Why is Phoebe so close to Cole? I knew something was up!'_

_'No,' she chided herself, 'They just got closer in their sleep, it was an accident.'_

"Phoebe? Paige? Are you up?" It was Piper's voice from the kitchen.

Paige untangled herself from Henry and went to the kitchen. Prue and Piper were both smiling at her as she came to the doorway. Andy and Leo were sitting with them too.

"Good morning, Paige." Prue said, "Is anyone else up?"

"No, just me."

"Okay, you want some breakfast? I was just about to make some."

Paige stretched, "Yeah, thanks, Piper."

* * *

By eight thirty, everyone except Phoebe had woken up. Her sisters and Leo were waiting for her to wake up so he could tell them what he had little found out.

"Ugh! Would someone please go wake her up? We don't have all day!" Paige was getting irritated, she wanted to find out about this Teivel guy so they could vanquish him and get on with their lives.

Cole laughed at Paige's irritation, "I'll go wake her."

* * *

"Phoebe," he said, shaking her gently, "Phoebe, you have to wake up. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Five more minutes." Phoebe mumbled, turning away from him.

He smiled. He missed waking her up.

"Phoebe, you have to wake up. Your sisters are getting agitated, especially Paige."

Phoebe sat up slowly and rubbed at her eyes. Cole smiled again, "On second thought, stay asleep."

Phoebe smacked him playfull, "Why do my sisters need me?"

"Leo has some information on Teivel. They're waiting for you to find out what that is."

She stretched and he helped her get up from the ground. "Where are they?"

"Kitchen." He said, as he pointed toward it.

* * *

"They don't have much on Teivel, only about as much as Cole knew." The girls groaned. "But they think they know how he escaped his prison. They think that since the Source," he couldn't help but glance at Cole, "is really dead, that the magic has been wearing off and he was able to break free."

"Okay, but that doesn't help at all." Paige whined.

"So what do we do now?" Piper said ignoring Paige.

"We do what we always do." Phoebe said, "We get a spell and a potion, then we wait."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you to all who reviewed. This is just going to be a stupid little filler chapter, to fill the gap. It doesn't have anything really important in it, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for reading! (:

* * *

**Setting:** About two months later.

Paige groaned. This was the fifth time today that she scryed for Teivel. Of course her sisters didn't know that she was looking for him. They would have told her to stop, that they could only wait for his attack, that she was six months pregnant with twins and didn't need the stress. Blah, blah, blah.

It wasn't really stressful, just annoying. She was six months pregnant and constantly had to worry about Teivel. So, she thought if she could track him down, they would be able to go after him.

Who was she kidding? Prue and Phoebe wouldn't let her or Piper fight Teivel right now. But she couldn't just wait, it wasn't who she was.

"Paige?" Henry's voice called.

"Henry? What are you doing home so early?"

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as best as he could.

"I just wanted to take care of my beautiful wife and my two little ones." He said as he kissed her.

She laughed and turned to face him. "So, Mr. Mitchel, I've been thinking."

"About what exactly?"

"Names, for our girls.

"Oh." He said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that they could have Phoebe and Prudence as their middle names. Because Charleigh's middle name is Piper and it would make Phoebe and Prue so happy."

Henry nodded, "Okay. So, any idea for first names?"

"Well, its kind of weird..."

"Tell me."

She sighed. "All right. When I was fifteen years old I had to read Camelot in high school and ever since then I've been in love with the name Guenevere. I know its different, but we can call her Gennie and we can think of another 'g' name for the other. I like Gwendolyn, but what do you think?"

"Guenevere Phoebe and Gwendolyn Prudence." He smiled. "I like it."

She smiled and he kissed her again.

* * *

"Prue, I can cook. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Nope, tonight you get a break. There has been more than enough stress on you lately. So I am going to cook."

"Prue, come on! I love to cook. It's actually relaxing."

"Piper, I think Prue is right. You shouldn't be on your feet too much."

"Leo, you know I can cook."

"I _know_ that you deserve a break. Now come with me and let Prue worry about dinner."

Piper reluctantly accepted the hand Leo extended to her and they left the room.

About a half an hour later the kitchen was filled with smoke and the smoke detectors were going off. Andy stepped into the kitchen and saw Prue waving away the smoke that was in front of her face.

"Andy." She said. "Yes, Prue?"

"Go get the phone. We're ordering dinner tonight."

* * *

"Ben, c'mon buddy. Time for bed."

"Tell me a story, Mommy." She looked at him. He knew that he was already late for bed because daddy brought him home late, but he flashed her his best smile and he knew she couldn't say no.

"Okay, but a quick one."

Ten minutes later, Phoebe snuck out of Ben's room and saw Charleigh sitting on the couch. She called her name, but Charleigh had her ipod on and couldn't hear her. Phoebe walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

Charleigh turned around and smiled at her mom. Phoebe smiled back.

"Hi, Mom. What's up?" she turned her ipod off and set it on the table.

"Nothing. Whatcha doing?" Phoebe said as she said beside her.

"Nothing, really. I'm just bored."

"How about we have a girls night?" Phoebe suggested. "Ben is asleep already and it's just us two."

Charleigh smiled. "Sure, Mom. Sounds great."

Phoebe and Charleigh spent the rest of the night together, watching movies and talking.


	12. Teviel

**A/N 1: **Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait, but my mother was recently in the hospital and I didn't have the time to come on here.

**A/N 2:** Also, thanks for your reviews. This story only has a few chapters left, but I was thinking about writing a sequel. I already have an idea for it, but if no one is interested in it, there's really no point. So tell me your thoughts on that? Okay, here's the story!

* * *

Phoebe drove over to Halliwell Manor after picking up Charleigh from school. It was pouring and she had this feeling, and it wasn't a good one.

"You know," she said rying to shake her feeling of uneasiness, "this weather reminds me of the night me, your aunt Prue, and Aunt Piper became witches."

"You weren't always witches?" Charleigh asked her.

"No. Actually we didn't have any idea that witches and demons even existed until after you were born." Charleigh looked at her. "You see, Grams bound our powers until we were ready for them, but she never thought we were. She was going to strip our powers but she died right before she could. I went to New York not long after that, and you were born. On the night I came back to San Francisco, it was raining like this and aunt Piper and I were playing with a spirit board. It spelled out attic and I went to check it out. At first the door wouldn't open, but it eventually did and I went in and found the Book of Shadows, read the incantation, and the rest is history."

"Wow. I thought you guys always knew about witches."

"Nope." She said as she pulled into the driveway.

* * *

They walked into the house expecting to see everyone, but what they saw was completely different. There was furniture everywhere, holes all throughout the walls, and scortch marks on the floors.

"Oh no." Phoebe said as she stepped inside. "Oh no. This can't be happening."

"C'mon, Mom! We gotta go help!" Charleigh said frantically, trying to step around her mother.

"No." Phoebe said, "I've seen how this ends. You need to go outside and call Cole." She handed Charleigh her cell phone. "Stay there and wait. I'm serious." Charleigh made a face but went outside like she was told.

Phoebe began to slowly walk up the stairs.

When she got to the top, she heard a noise coming from the boys' room.

"Oh no!" Phoebe thought, "The boys!" She ran to Andy and Addam's room and threw open the door.

She was relieved when she found her three nephews and son there, unharmed.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said as they all came running to her. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

She picked Addam up and knelt in front of Ben, Matt, and Andy.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Auntie Pipew an' auntie Paige went to da store an' thewe was a big bang." Ben told her.

"Mommy an' daddy went to see what happen'd." Andy said, "But den da bangin' got loudew an' uncle Leo said stay hewe an he left."

"You are all very brave, but right now I need you to orb and flame out to the back yard, okay? Charleigh is out front and I want you to go meet her and wait there. Can you all do that for me?" They all nodded. She put Addam down and gave them all a kiss. "I love you. Now, go." They all flamed/orbed away.

She walked up to the attic door and took a deep breath, readying herself for what she was about to see.

When she opened the door, she was horrified.

* * *

Phoebe opened the door just in time to see Prue, covered with scratches, bruises, and blood, being thrown through the air.

"I SAID WHERE IS SHE, WITCH!?"

Prue landed with a thud against the wall. Blood started to drip from her mouth. "I'm not telling you." She said, her voice wavering.

"ARGH!" Teviel roared and began choking her telekinetically.

"HEY!" Phoebe yelled, "GET OFF OF HER!" He looked over at her and dropped Prue.

Leo, who saw that Teviel was distracted, began to run over toward Prue, but he noticed and sent a darklighter arrow at him.

"Ahh, the mother of whom I seek."

"Why do you want my kids?!" Phoebe yelled.

Teviel just laughed and threw a fireball at her that she doged, but she was hit by a telekinetic blast and sent flying into the wall near Prue.

Her head was pounding and her body ached, but she got up and shot a blast of electricity at him. He deflected it back and it hit her in the right arm, causing it to bleed. She ran over to fight him, but couldn't land any hits.

He grabbed her arm. "I am going to ask nicely. Where are your children?"

"Go to hell." She replied and he tightened his grip on her arm to where his claws dug into it and it bled.

"Where are your children!?"

This time she didn't answer and he twisted her arm and it snapped. She cried out and he laughed at her.

He threw her across the room again and she stood up. She walked about two steps when he knocked her down again, this time by a fireball. He lifted her up and put chains tightly around her wrists and ankles, making sure to be rough with her now-broken arm, so she was stuck to the wall.

"So this was the mighty Charmed Ones? Its a shame, really. If you would have told me where your children were I would have made this quick. But," he said as he formed another fireball. This time it was larger, "you had to go and make it hard. I'm going to find your children, and when I do, I will kill the girl, and take the boy."

"Hey, you! Demon-guy! Over here!" She looked toward the door and saw Charleigh standing there.

"Charleigh! What are you doing!? Leave now!"

"Ah, finally." Teviel said as he started to back Charleigh into the corner. _'No my premonition!'_ she thought as she watched Charleigh trip over Andy Sr.'s body and stumble.

"Watch, witch, as I destroy your family, then take your son to return to the Underworld." He laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled, but as in her premonition, Teviel turned around to face Charleigh, with a fireball in hand.


	13. NO!

**A/N: **Here's a second chapter to make up for such a long wait.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Phoebe yelled, but as in her premonition, Teviel turned around to face Charleigh, with a fireball in hand.

She fought against the chains, but it was useless. She tried to hit him with another bolt of electricity, but the chains were making her powerless. Just as she was about to try again, she noticed movement right behind Teviel.

Thinking that it was Paige and Piper orbing in Phoebe screamed again, but was surprised when she saw Cole fade in instead.

She was relieved, but only a little bit. Because as soon as Teviel realized someone came in, he turned around and sent the fireball originally meant for Charleigh towards Cole.

"COLE!" Phoebe yelled as he fell to the ground. Teviel looked at Phoebe and smirked. "I don't know how you got the half-breed to come, but as you saw it was another useless attempt to save your children. I would advise you not to try it again."

He turned back toward Charleigh, slowly advancing on her. Phoebe's eyes began to well up with tears. _This is it._ she thought, _We're going to lose. _

She watched helplessly as Teviel formed another fireball, wishing that she could somehow stop this from happening. When suddenly, Charleigh disappeared from in front of Teviel.

"WHAT!?" he roared. "WHERE DID SHE GO!?"

Phoebe, who was still in shock, didn't know that he had directed this question at her. She was dropped out of the chains and onto the floor.

She landed with a thud and struggled to stand. Teviel wasted no time in going over to her and telekinetically grab her by her throat.

"I said: where did she go?" He said in a low, dangerous voice.

She noticed movement on the ground and her eyes saw that it was Cole. Apparently he was all right and crawling over to Prue, who was still on the ground unconcious. She realized that he must be going to heal her and decided that she was going to stall until Cole healed her sister.

"Whats the matter? Couldn't do a simple job?" She taunted him.

He growled and she smiled despite the tightening around her throat. She glanced over at Cole and noticed that he was at Prue's side and his hands, over Prue's body, were glowing red.

"Simple." he scoffed. "Do you even know the power that your children posess? That they will posess in the future?" When Phoebe didn't say anything he continued. "Did you even know that your daughter is a part of a prophesy and your son is one by himself?" He saw her shocked expression. "Witches," he said, the disgust evident in his voice, "are such ignorant creatures."

He formed a fireball in his hand. "Tell me where she is and I will spare your pathetic life."

"Never." she choked out. He threw the fireball at her, knocking her down and into the wall. She tried, but she couldn't get up.

"You are strong, witch, but not strong enough to defeat me alone."

"She's not alone." Phoebe's eyes flickered over to Prue who was now standing. Cole had finished healing her and was now healing Andy.

Teviel turned around and Prue flung him across the room and ran over to Phoebe and helped her up.

"Prue." Phoebe said relieved. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"So am I, but right now we have to take care of him." Phoebe nodded.

"WITCH!" Teviel yelled and they turned to face him.

"Crap." Prue said when they noticed the fire in his hands. "Crap, crap, crap."

He pulled his arm back, getting ready to launch the fireball at them when all of a sudden an energyball hit him. Then another, and another. They turned to see where the energyballs were coming from and saw that it was Cole. He had healed Andy and Andy was now healing Leo.

"Call Paige and Piper!" he said in between throwing the energyballs.

Prue shook her head, but Phoebe called for them.

"Phoebe!" Prue said "We can't have them come here! Not now!"

"We need them, Prue. We need the power of four."

Prue didn't like the idea but reluctantly agreed and began calling for her sisters.

Paige and Piper orbed in a second later.


	14. The End

**A/N:** Well, here it is everyone, the last chapter of Everything. This chapter is dedicated to lizardmomma for reviewing every update. Thank you for your reviews, lizardmomma! ______________________________________________________________________________

Piper immediately froze Teviel but because he was so powerful, he only slowed down.

"Uhh, guys?" Paige said, "Anyone have a plan?"

When nobody answered Piper said, "We better have one fast because that freeze isn't going to last long."

"Uhh, power of four spell?" Prue suggested.

"No, I don't think that will work." Phoebe answered, "It didn't work with the Source and he might be just as powerful as the Source."

"So?" Paige said, "Source vanquishing spell?"

"Okay," they all agreed as Cole put the crystals around Teviel.

The sisters held hands and Prue began. "Patience, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,"

"Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace." Piper continued.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us," Paige said and they all looked to Phoebe to say her line, but she stood there transfixed on the sight before her.

Paige tugged on her hand and she finally snapped out of it.

"Hurry." Piper said, "He's almost out of the freeze." As soon as it was said, Teviel broke out of the freeze and howled.

"Vanquish this evil," Phoebe said so fast that it was barely intelligible.

"From time and space." Teviel burst into flames and the explosion shook the manor.

"Oh, God. I don't believe that actually worked." Piper said.

"Well, be happy it did." Prue replied.

"Don't celebrate too soon." Phoebe said and her sisters looked at her. "Charleigh disappeared and I don't know where she went."

Paige and Piper looked confused. "Well," Paige said, "when we came home all of the kids were outside, including Charleigh."

"What?"

"You didn't know?" Paige asked. "We thought you told her to wait outside with the other kids?"

"I did, but then she came back in here and disappeared after Teviel almost got her."

"Well, at least she's okay." Cole said as he walked toward her. "Not that I can say the same for you. You look like a wreck and need to be healed."

Phoebe sat down on the couch and allowed Cole to heal her while her sisters went to get the children from outside.

Phoebe looked up at Cole and realized she was only inches away from his face. He noticed she was staring at him and looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

Leo cleared his throat and Phoebe jumped. "Uh, guys?" Leo said, "The girls are almost up here."

"Oh, yeah." Cole said as he finished healing Phoebe. "There you go."

"Thanks." Phoebe said as her sisters came walking in with her nephews and children.

Ben ran up to her and Cole. "Mommy!" Ben called, "Daddy!" Cole picked him up and Charleigh walked over to Phoebe. She hugged her. "Mom." Charleigh said relieved, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm so glad _you're_ okay." Phoebe said. "What were you thinking, coming in here like that? You could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I knew you would need some help."

"It's all right. Just don't do it again. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She said as she walked over toward Cole and Ben.

She kissed Ben on the cheek. "And how is my big, brave, boy?"

"I fine, Mommy. Awe you okay?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, Ben."

"Yay!"

* * *

Later that night, Phoebe walked out of Ben's bedroom and Cole walked out behind her, quietly closing the door. It had been a crazy day and Ben wanted both of his parents with him after the Teivel fiasco.

"So?" Cole asked.

"Thank you." Phoebe answered.

"For what?"

"Coming, saving my life, saving all of our lives. I owe you so much."

"Phoebe, you don't owe me anything. I chose to come and help."

"Well, it still means a lot to me. You didn't have to come."

"But I wanted to. Phoebe, I will always come to save you. _Always_." She looked directly into his eyes and paused for a moment, as if she we're contemplating something.

"Cole," she finally spoke, "Today, I was scared. Really, really, scared. But what scared me the most was when I thought you died. I couldn't handle it, not again."

"Phoebe..." He began.

"No, wait. I have to say this." She took a deep breath and continued. "Then, as my sisters and I were saying the spell, I remembered back to when we vanquished you. I realized that the feeling that I had then, was the same feeling I had when I thought Teviel killed you. It was a mixture of pain... and love."

"Phoebe, are you saying--"

"What I'm saying, Cole. Is that I still love you. I always have and always will. And even though I tried to act like I didn't, I couldn't lie to myself. I love you and if you want, I mean I would get it if you said no. But I was thinking that if you want, maybe we could try again?"

Cole just stood there, shocked. "Well...it's okay...I understand." Phoebe said as she began to turn away.

Before she could turn all the way around, Cole grabbed her and gave her the most passionate, meaningful kiss he could muster. When they finally broke for air he looked at her and smiled.

"Phoebe, I love you with all of my heart. Of course I would love another chance with you."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there it is! Everything is finally done! (: Thank you all who reviewed and put this story on their alert lists during its course. I hope you liked it. Please don't kill me, I know that not all questions were answered, but the answers will be revealed in the sequel. Thanks for reading!


	15. Author's note

Hello, everyone. I'm really sorry that it's taking so long for the sequel, but I've been trying to have most of it done before I put it up and I keep getting writer's block. However, I think I should be able to post the first couple of chapters soon. Also, I just wanted to know your opinon on something and I've posted it as a poll already, but does anyone want Billie in the sequel? Please let me know and thanks for your opinions.(:

Phaith Halliwell-Turner(:


	16. Sequel

Hey, guys. Just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up. It's called Omnia Vincit Amor, which is Latin for Love conquers all. (: Okay, so, go check it out! :P


End file.
